


you're the moon and i'm the sun

by tokyolovejunkie



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Stargazing, this is just really self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyolovejunkie/pseuds/tokyolovejunkie
Summary: ah yesjust the sun looking at the moon in the sky and the moon that is right next to them》nozoren fluff
Relationships: Munakata Ren/Nanase Nozomu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	you're the moon and i'm the sun

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 1am pls bare with me 
> 
> i just find them neat?!!!!

“Ren-kun ~” Nozomu called to the other, beckoning him to come closer to his side. They laid in the soft grass of an empty field, the only light coming from their small house miles away, but still being able to spot in the distance if you squint. Aside from that, the sky was littered with stars and the peaceful moon shining down onto the Earth.

It was one of those moments where they felt like all their worries could go off in the wind. The only noise being small whistles from the occasional wind and a slightly loud but soothing noise made by hidden crickets in the grass. 

It hasn’t been long since they moved away to such a place together, and that only meant Ren was still unfamiliar with the ability to be freely close towards Nozomu without prying eyes. 

“Mmm.. It’s cold..” Curling into himself further, Ren tugged onto the blanket that was thrown over him tighter. 

“Ren ~ I said to come here didn’t I?” As always the more bold one, Nozomu wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, looking up towards the beautiful sky together.

Sighing in content, the silver-haired one welcomed Nozomu’s embrace. 

They lay there in a comfortable silence, the only thing that kept their world from being completely still was the blissful wind and the moving sky.

“It’s a really beautiful night.. I’m glad you asked me to come out with you, Nozomu.” Ren broke the silence and looked up to his partner.

“Eheh ~ Well I’ve wanted to spend a night with you alone for a long time! Like this, because looking up into the sky reminds me of you, Ren. You’re my beautiful little moon ~” Unaware of how much he made the other blush due to the still darkness that surrounded them, Nozomu hugged the other even tighter at the excitement of his idea being welcomed.

“Ah.. is that so…” Ren was unable to hide his blush properly, so he took towards hiding his face in the taller’s chest.

Smiling at his cute partner, Nozomu pressed a light kiss to the shorter’s forehead, and added another one ghosting his lips. 

Ren gaped as the feeling settled in, shock flowing across his face. “Nozomu--! When did you get so bold?!” He pressed his own fingers towards his lips, the gentle brush of Nozomu’s lips against his own remained like an imprint on his face.

“You’re the one that makes me able to do what I want, Ren-kun ~ ! My little moon, cheering me on all the time ~” Sending Ren another one of his gentle smiles that always makes his heart flutter was one of Nozomu’s favourite things to attack his partner with, and he would do it every chance he gets.

Giggling like they were younger, they fell in love with each other’s embrace all over again. Only were they able to feel this again with each other, like how they fell so in love when they were teenagers until now.

The pair lay there until the feeling of sleep enveloped them, and they fell asleep in their own, private world with the moonlight surrounding them.


End file.
